


A story waiting to be written

by RachelIsWriting



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/pseuds/RachelIsWriting
Summary: Two tables in a library.The distance in betweenA story waiting to fill the pages that surround them.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A story waiting to be written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Blonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde/gifts).



> This is for babybel.
> 
> I love you a much muchness.
> 
> Happy Birthday, you deserve the best one I hope you like this little tiny Drabble.

He was there again.

Sat in the corner, where the table is bathed in sunlight from the large window above it. Drinking from the coffee flask he wasn’t supposed to have but Callum didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.

Today he looked just as dishevelled as he normally did, the leather jacket he always wore thrown over the seat next to him. The black eye he walked in with last week has begun to fade into a multitude of yellows and greens.

The table where he sat was littered with books, never the same ones, never any sort of theme. Callum supposed be was looking for answers to questions within the pages, trying to find a similarity for the story of his own life. 

Callum had taken two months to ask the stranger his name, two months of looking out at the same table, tidying away the mess of books, two months of waiting to be brave enough.

His name was Ben.

He wasn’t much for conversation, Callum had learned to judge that easily enough over the weeks that followed.

Sometimes Ben would stop at the front desk where Callum was, hold easy chats about everything and anything. Sometimes there would be nothing. Just a small smile as he walked past and then straight to the stacks of books.

Sometimes Callum would sit with Ben eating biscuits that Callum had snuck in, drinking coffee and laughing together because they were the only two there.

Sometimes there was silence, sometimes the silence was so loud Callum didn't know how the rest of the library didn’t hear it.

But today there was just Ben, sat on the table alone. 

And there was Callum, sat at his desk alone.

There was Callum trying to be brave. Trying to give in to the feelings that had been growing since Ben first walked into the library and into his life.

There was Ben, sat glowing in the sun, searching for a story that he might never find.

There was Callum walking across the library, the pages inside of him fluttering with words that need to spoken, emotions ready to be brought out.

There was Ben and Callum, page one, chapter one of the story of them.


End file.
